


Obscene

by anathemagerminabunt



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Gossip, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathemagerminabunt/pseuds/anathemagerminabunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuppy finds himself involved in a rather unusual conversation at the club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obscene

"--And now she swears she'll never speak with me again!"

Tuppy lifts his head, blinking around as a chorus of sympathy makes it's way through the circle. Brow furrowing, he asks, "Well, that's not too bad, is it? Just ring 'round to Bertie's, Jeeves'll set it straight before you know it." Clearly pleased with himself, he tosses a cherry into his mouth.

"Hasn't Bertie gone off to America for the summer?" a voice pipes up.

"America?" another one breaks in, sneer evident in the tone. "Why would he do that? I tell you, I've no idea how Jeeves puts up with it."

"Well, it's got to be the pay, hasn't it?" This time, Tuppy recognizes the voice as belong to one of the more frequent club members. Noswold or Nolwark. No-something. "I once offered the man an outrageous wage if he'd come work for me, you know, and he declined! I can only imagine what Wooster's been sending his way."

At this, one of the other men smirks. "I've heard that Bertie pays the man _obscenely_."

Breaking through the round of laughter that this provokes, Tuppy loudly interjects, "Not that I'm one to go about airing a man's affairs in public, you know, but according to Angela he can certainly afford to. Between the inheritance from his parents and all the dead uncles he has scattered about, I'm not surprised." He's met with silent stares.

"Glossop, you can be an extraordinary dolt sometimes, did you know that?"


End file.
